A known seat belt system for restraining a vehicle occupant directs the seat belt webbing to extend over the occupant. For example, in a three point seat belt system, one end of the webbing is wound onto a spool of a seat belt retractor which is fixed to a vehicle. The other end of the webbing is connected to a webbing anchor which is also fixed to the vehicle. A tongue is slidable along the length of the webbing. The system further includes a buckle which is fixed to the vehicle.
When the tongue on the webbing is locked in the buckle, a lap belt portion of the webbing extends across the occupant's lap, and a shoulder belt portion of the webbing extends across the occupant's torso. It is desirable for the shoulder belt portion of the webbing to lie flat against the torsos of various sized occupants.